Truth or Dare
by briinthesea
Summary: A year and a half after the war has ended, a group of girls play a game that has some rather unexpected consequences. Hopefully they all remembered to thank Ginny for meddling. DM/HG, LL/BZ, MB/SF, HA/NL. Mild sexual themes.


**Hey! This is just a cute/funny little oneshot. The poem Luna recites is "Beauty Fades", I found it on All Poetry but couldn't find the author's name to give credit. Simply know it, and the Harry Potter series, do not belong to me.**

"I have an announcement!"

A chorus of groans went up at the announcing of the announcement.

"Ginny, seriously? Can we not have a calm, quiet evening in?" Several feminine sounds of agreement met Hermione's response.

Ginny pouted, "But that's so boring! No, if we're having a girls' night, we're doing this thing right, which means alcohol and games!"

The beginning of a very noisy disagreement was emerging, and the sound of girlish bickering was becoming slightly overwhelming. Finally Luna, eternally calm, airily said, "Perhaps we should hear what Ginny has to say; we can take a vote afterwards, and agree to enjoy whatever the group decides we should do."

Several people blinked at Luna; when had she become the voice of reason in the group? She met their stares with a serene smile. "I thought I ought to intervene, you all were obviously too swarmed by Nargles to think clearly." With that she repositioned her red and blue glasses on her nose and resumed perusing her upside down copy of _Fantastical and Mythical Beasts Monthly_.

"Well," Ginny said, taking advantage of the momentary silence, "I think we should...play truth or dare!"

Hermione snorted indelicately. "Ginny, I thought you'd at least have something original to say. That idea was hardly worth all that fuss. Honestly, Fred and George would be embarrassed."

Ginny ignored Hermione and looked to the rest of the group, waiting for them to voice their opinions.

"I'll do whatever the group prefers." Hannah Abbott, ever the friendly Hufflepuff, put in.

The Slytherin girls, Tracy, Daphne, and Millicent shared a look before nodding agreement. "We'll play; Slytherins are known for being right good at games like this." Tracy said to the group.

A few years ago, it would have been odd for these three to be involved in any sort of social activity with the rest of them. But, after spending considerable time econstructing Hogwarts and then living there in the new residential wing, the Slytherins had been accepted into the group. They had all grown significantly, in terms of thought, and in terms of physical looks.

Daphne had always been beautiful, with aristocratic features and flowing blonde hair, but as a Greengrass she used to hold the same prejudiced views as all of the other Pureblood students. However, after seeing the horrors the Malfoys faced and the violence against muggle-borns, it was impossible for her to deny that her parents had been wrong about blood supremacy; if they were inherently better, why would they need to resort to brutish violence, especially against people that were supposedly their equals?

Tracy, a witty, dark-haired half-blood, never felt the blood prejudice typical of Slytherin, though she did succumb to the same nasty house rivalry that they all did. As did Millicent, though she had been particularly cruel, mostly out of an insecurity in her physical looks. As she grew out of her awkward pubescent phase, maturing into a stocky, but curvy woman, she gained some much needed confidence and found it easier to make friends.

Luna, now hanging upside down off the side of the couch she had been sitting on, agreed to the game in a sing-song voice.

Cho looked to Hermione. She, too, had been hoping for a quieter night in with her few friends. Perhaps they could have watched another one of the muggle movies Hermione and Tracy had introduced them too; they were fascinating. But alas, the Ravenclaw knew she was out-voted. "Fine, I'll play, seeing as I don't have much of a choice…" Her voice trailed off, clearly uncomfortable being in the minority.

Hermione huffed, "Alright! We'll play your silly game, but you owe me Ginerva!"

Ginny was too triumphant to scowl as she normally would at the use of her full name. "Alright!" She rushed to pull a bottle of self-refilling Odgen's out of a charmed purse Hermione gifted to her for Christmas. "Here are the rules: You spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on gets to choose between doing a truth or dare. If you pick dare and don't do it, you do a shot. If you pick truth and don't answer, you do two shots. If you're nervous, do a shot. If you're thirsty, do a shot." She grinned wickedly. "Basically, I expect you all to be pissed by the end of the night so I can get you to do ridiculous things you'd never consider otherwise!"

At that, everyone laughed and the earlier tension dissolved.

Daphne reclined elegantly on one of the many floor pillows. "So, who goes first?"

Hannah spoke up, "I think one of you Slytherin girls should go first, it'd be the most entertaining option." Everyone nodded in agreement, and the three girls in question shared another look before Daphne reached for the bottle and spun it.

The bottle slowed to a stop, pointing directly at Cho, who flushed with nervousness.

"Truth, p-please!" Cho stuttered before Daphne could even ask.

Daphne smiled demurely, considering her options."Well, I suppose the easiest thing to do would be to jump right to the sexual questions." Ginny whooped from the other side of the room. "When, where, and in what position, was your first time?"

If Cho had been pink before, it was nothing to the almost scarlet blush that spread from her cheeks to her ears and down her neck. She mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Either do two shots or speak up" Millicent practically commanded.

"Er, well, okay, it was in my fifth year, at the astronomy tower. Right before the Winter solstice, remember there were all those comets that year? And, well, um, Cedric took me up there to look at the stars-" here several of the girls shared a pointed look. Stars were never on anyone's mind when they visited that tower outside of class. "-and, well, one thing led to another and...yeah."

Daphne was relentless, enjoying Cho's discomfort. "You still didn't say what position it was."

Now it was Cho's turn to give the group a pointed look. "Well, it would depend on which time you were t-talking about." She shot Daphne a demure smile. "There was the time against the wall, on the bench, and over the rails…"

Laughter erupted from the circle as Daphne's eyes widened.

"I _do_ hope you realize how lucky you are, Cho," Ginny choked between laughs, "some of us were stuck with rather inexperienced boys who barely managed it once before the whole thing was over!"

Hannah reddened slightly. "Are you talking about Dean..?" The shy girl and the outspoken Gryffindor had several notable encounters as of late, and everyone understood that she was asking out of concern for their future physical encounters...which only started up another round of laughter.

"Okay okay, my spin!" Cho, emboldened by her answer, confidently spun the bottle. She frowned as it landed on Luna. "Er, Luna, truth or dare?"

A silence stretched over the group to the point of being nearly uncomfortable before Luna took of her glasses and, still hanging upside down over the couch, answered, "Dare, I should think."

This stumped Cho, who had been prepared with a decent truth. "Er, does anyone have any ideas…?" She looked to the Slytherin girls especially.

Tracy took on a rather roguish look. "It depends...can we involve the boys?"

Hermione, who had thus far refrained from complaining, groaned aloud. "Honestly, it's like none of you understood what you were agreeing to when I suggested a _quiet_ , _girls'_ night!"

Her complaints were ignored, especially by Ginny who nodded emphatically.

Tracy leaned across the circle and whispered her suggestion to Cho, who blushed but nodded.

"Uhm, right, well, uh, I dare you to-to go to any of the boys' rooms, starkers, and ask them if they like your new robes." Cho was, once again, ridiculously red.

Luna however, seemed rather unfazed. "But if I'm naked, why would I be asking their opinion of my robes?"

Tracy rolled her eyes. "That's the funny part, Luna!" She huffed. "Now, who will you be accosting?"

"Oh, not Neville, the poor boy would have a heart attack!" Everyone nodded agreeance to Hermione's statement.

Millicent smirked. "You know, Luna, Blaise has always talked about how hot you must be under all your craz-er, under your clothes."

Luna looked thoughtful. "He is quite good looking...minus the wrackspurts that occasionally follow him around, of course." Hannah looked confusedly towards Hermione, who shook her head to communicate that it wasn't worth questioning. "Okay, I accept your dare." Luna stood and promptly began stripping.

"Hey hey hey not _here_ , Luna!" Hermione practically shouted, a similar sentiment echoed around the room.

"Oh, then where?" Luna asked, now only in a bra that seemed to be made out of mermaid scales which shimmered different colors as she moved and some sort of feathered boy shorts.

Millicent pointed towards the boys' side of the residence hall. "Just...stay in what you're in and go find Baise!"

Luna skipped out of the room, completely unperturbed by her state of undress or her friends' reactions to it.

Blaise and Draco had been quietly enjoying glasses of whiskey by the fire in the boys' shared lounge space when an oddly rhythmic knocking pattern echoed from the entryway. Sharing a look at the unusual knock and the late hour, Blaise stood to open the portrait hole. Before he made it halfway across the room, the painting swung open and Luna sashayed into the room enticingly.

Shocked, Blaise froze where he was mid-stride, and Draco stayed resolutely in the plush armchair by the fire.

"Hullo, Blaise, Draco," Luna continued her perusal of the room, stopping to sample some of the goblin made wine in Draco and Blaise's shared liquor cabinet.

Blaise, usually so eloquent, sputtered ungracefully. "L-Luna! _What are you doing?"_

Luna danced towards him and twirled about, holding her arms aloft as if she was dressed in a large ballgown. "Why, I came to show off my new dress robes. Aren't they exquisite? I'm told they show off my best features."

If Draco didn't know better, he'd think Looney Lovegood was _smirking_ up at Blaise while she waited for a response.

"I-what?"

Draco tried to hold in the snort at his friend's expense. Really, he did.

"I said," Luna stepped closer to Blaise, now very much so in the dark-skinned Italian's bubble, "don't you think these robes are stunning?" She blinked her large blue eyes up at him, and his usual charming smile finally slid into place as he recognized an opportunity for flirtation.

He took a chance and placed his hands on her bare waist. "Yes, I'd say they're _quite_ alluring." He leaned closer to her, prepared to kiss her, when she danced out of his hands, over to the cabinet, grabbed the wine, and skipped out of the room, tossing a quick wink and singing "Thank you!"

Bewildered, he looked back to the blonde by the fire. "What, in the name of Merlin's saggy balls, just happened?"

Draco burst into laughter.

Luna skipped back to the girls, clearly satisfied with herself.

"You did it, didn't you! Godric, I didn't think you actually would!" Ginny howled with laughter as Luna resumed her upside down position on the couch.

"But of course, it was a dare. Oh, and I brought a gift."She casually rolled the expensive wine to the center of the circle, further surprising the tittering group.

"Where did you get _that_?" Tracy was properly surprised. "It's one of the most expensive wines available!"

Luna shrugged, unworried, causing her hair to splay across the floor in a wider arc. "People don't notice much when there's a naked girl in the room, it wasn't difficult to pick up." She wrinkled her nose, "I never had a taste for firewhiskey, so this can be an alternative drink for anyone who feels the same."

For the second time that night everyone seemed taken aback by the blonde's thoughtfulness; but then again, it should have been expected from the Ravenclaw, even if she was prone to odd behaviour. Remembering it was her spin, Luna, still upside down, stretched out and lightly turned the bottle.

It landed on a very nervous Hannah Abbott.

"I promise to be fair, though it is a game, so 'truth or dare?' I must ask, for they're not at all the same" Luna tumbled off the couch as she finished her spontaneous rhyming, landing squarely in front of Hannah.

Hannah weighed her options, figuring, Luna couldn't do much harm. "Dare."

Luna didn't miss a beat. "Kiss one of the boys."

Hannah reddened considerably. "What sort of game is this? Nudity and kissing! We're-this is supposed to be a _girls' night_!"

Luna didn't blink. "Yes, and these girls have wanted you to put your pretty face to use for ages. 'The rose is beauteous, but time causes it to fade/The violet is fair in spring/ And quickly grows/ out of date;/ The lily is white, fading when it droops;/ The snow is white, melting at the very time when it is congealed,/ And beautiful is the bloom of youth,/ But it lasts only for a short time.'"

"What?" The darker haired blonde was fairly confused now. "What does poetry have to do with my dare?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "She's saying you're getting _old_ , Hannah, and need to go ahead and have your first kiss and begin dating." She nodded her head imperiously. "I completely agree."

The rest of the circle was equally unyielding to Hannah's flustered protest. Steeling herself, she stood. "Fine, let's get this over with." She marched to the door, ignoring Ginny's question as to who she would choose.

He'd been taking a walk around the outdoor corridors, occasionally pausing to sit in one of the low, large stone windows to admire something in the distance. It was while he was sitting that he noticed quick, light footsteps ricocheting off the walls and coming steadily closer. He immediately grabbed his wand, taking a crouched position in the window, prepared to fight if needed.

His heart hammered as the unidentified person drew closer, until he sprang out, wand at their throat, ready to strike.

"Argh! Neville, what are you _doing_?" Immediately contrite, Neville dropped his wand, but remained as he was, pinning her against the wall.

"I-er, sorry, I guess I'm still a little on edge after, well, everything and-" He still had a difficult time in the castle, even a full year and a half after the battle. But Hannah wasn't focused on his words so much as she was the surprisingly warm feeling created by his body being pressed against hers.

"Neville, shut up." Ignoring his surprised look at the usually reserved Hufflepuff's behavior, Hannah reached behind his head and launched herself towards him.

But there was too much force, and he was too unprepared, and the speedy endeavor result in a less than romantic haedbutt.

"Ow ow ow!" Embarrassed and in pain, Hannah moved to extricate herself from his arms.

"Hannah, are you- were- that is, did you just try to _kiss_ me?" He took in her flushed face, and the pretty way it highlighted the smattering of freckles across her nose as well as the dark honey color of her hair. She sputtered in response but quieted when she took in his rather serious demeanor.

Gently, he slid one of his hands into her hair, and placed the other around her waist. Heart thumping almost painfully, he used all of his Gryffindor courage and pressed his lips to hers in a sweet, kind kiss. After a moment he pulled back to gauge her reaction.

Eyes fluttered closed and pink lips parted slightly in a sigh, Hannah made quite the picture of girlish beauty. She seemed to recognize what had just happened, and the light blush turned to an embarrassed scarlet. With more speed and grace than either of them knew she possessed, she spun out of his arms and practically sprinted back to the girls' lounge, unaware of the bewildered, but longing look Neville sent after her.

The room hushed as she entered, practically crashing into her seat on one of the large pillows in an attempt to escape the situation she'd just placed herself in.

"So how is Neville?" Luna sent an airy look over her shoulder from her new position atop one of the overstuffed armchairs.

"What, Luna? No, she's been into Dean for ages, not Neville." Cho quietly tried to correct Luna's mistake. "Right, Hannah?"

If it was possible, Hannah's blush deepened even further. "Actually, uh...well, you see, I was on my way to find Dean-the locator spell I used said he was out near the black lake- and on my way I quite literally ran into Neville. Have you all realized how attractive he's gotten? And well…"

"You kissed him?" Millicent seemed both excited and jealous.

"I tried and sort of, well, crashed my face into his," Several girls winced in understanding and Hannah tipped her face towards the floor, before looking up again, "but then he kissed me and it was the sweetest thing, and it was so perfect, but then I was embarrassed, so I..ran.." Her voice trailed off at the end and the shyer girls nodded sympathetically.

Hannah reached forward and spun the bottle. Finally, it landed on Ginny, who immediately shouted, "Dare!", bouncing out of her seat on an ottoman near the fire.

Hannah looked to the Slytherins. "Help, please?" But for once, they seemed at a loss. There was nothing, it seemed, Ginny was unwilling to do.

Hermione smirked at Ginny, ready to punish the ginger for forcing them to play this ridiculous game. "Let us do your hair and makeup however we choose, and then you have to run by the boys' rooms shouting 'Help, I've lost my voice and I can't find it'".

Ginny frowned. "That's stupid."

"Yes" Cho said, "But it's entertaining for the rest of us."

Ten minutes later Ginny's glossy straight hair had been teased into a bird's nest by Hermione and charmed all sorts of colors by Luna. Daphne had applied perfect vintage makeup, then magicked it all an inch above where it should have been. In short, she looked like a lunatic.

"If you're quite done," Ginny harumphed as she stood, "I'm going to get this ridiculous dare done."

She marched out of the room and headed down the hall towards the male end of the floor. As she neared, she began running and shouting. "Help! Help!" Dean, Seamus, Draco, and Blaise immediately wrenched open their doors to come to her aid. She stopped running abruptly and shouted at them, "I've lost my voice! You must help me find it!" With that she turned on her heel and sprinted the long distance back to the girls' wing.

As she entered the room, everyone cackled at how completely ludicrous the situation was. Ginny pulled her wand out of her back pocket and charmed her hair and face back to normal. "Hah, hah, very funny." She reached forward and spun the bottle, its nose resting in the direction of Millicent.

"Truth." She said without being asked.

Ginny thought for a moment, and decided to keep with the theme of involving the boys. "Who, out of all the boys present in the resident hall right now, would you most want to date and, or kiss." Pleased with herself, she fell back against the couch.

Millicent considered her options. Certainly not Draco or Blaise, they had teased her too much when she was younger. Dean, as well, though he'd thought he'd been subtle enough that she hadn't noticed. She was glad the other two thirds of the golden trio had started their careers as an auror and quidditch player, therefore not being viable options. Neville was quite kind and had grown into his looks considerably, but she was still a Slytherin and had a tendency to verbally lash out when she was upset, so that wouldn't work out well. That left Seamus. He was funny enough, and had never done anything in particular to offend her.

"Seamus." After waiting so long, her answer seemed anti-climactic. "What? He's funny, and he's never bothered me; it's not like there were that many options left." She defended her answer, then threw off their looks and spun the bottle.

It landed on Tracy, who sighed. "Dare." She was in a fairly committed relationship with an older pureblood from Durmstrang, and therefore didn't fear anything the girls could come up with. They couldn't ask her to do anything too sexual.

"Go to the kitchens and passionately kiss one of the house-elves." The dare brought a myriad of reactions.

"That's hilarious!" Ginny guffawed.

"That's absolutely cruel, a blatant violation of boundaries!" Tracy voiced her emphatic agreement with Hermione's statement. "Those elves are already forced to work night and day, and now you want to subject them to sexual harassment?" Tracy gaped at her former ally.

"Oh relax Hermione, they'll be fine if she makes it an order; they literally live to serve." Daphne's eyes glinted as Tracy glared at her betrayal. Perhaps that would teach the brunette to stop "borrowing" Daphne's favorite nail polishes.

Outnumbered, Tracy took a large swig from the bottle and made her way to the kitchens.

Twenty minutes and ten years' worth of embarrassment later, Tracy returned to her seat, took another swig from the bottle, and spun it.

She turned with a very triumphant, slightly terrifying look towards Daphne.

"Dare." The blonde's eyes were challenging.

"Floo call McGonagall and, as seriously as you can manage, ask her: 'When a cow laughs, does milk come out of its nose?'" Tracy knew the dare sounded weak, but she also knew Daphne would have quite a bit of explaining to do to the transfiguration mistress she'd been studying under.

Daphne sniffed haughtily. "What a silly dare; come up with another one."

Tracy knew she'd made a good decision. "No. But you could do two shots and a truth instead."

Daphne weighed her options before grabbing the bottle and conjuring a glass. She gracefully downed the whiskey and looked back to Tracy.

"Right then, who was your first love?"

"It depends on what you mean by love. If you mean my first crush and sexual partner, it was a boy in my year. But if you mean the first person I thought I might actually pursue a future with...It'd have to be Theo." That surprised Tracy. She logged the information in the back of her mind as Daphne looked to Hermione, the last to go.

The Gryffindor shrugged as if to say _What?,_ refusing to accept that she would have to participate in the game.

"Truth or dare, Hermione?" Daphne enunciated clearly, removing the brunette's ability to feign ignorance. Figuring Daphne would go easy on her after all the time she'd spent aiding the older girl in her Transfiguration studies, she chose the latter.

Hermione immediately regretted her decision as a sly smile broke across Daphne's face. "I dare you" She said the words slowly, with relish, "to give Draco a lap dance, and strip down at least to your bra."

Hermione's face flamed. Gryffindor pride on the line, she downed a full glass of the goblin wine, thankful she'd worn a cute, matching bra/knickers set, and made her way as confidently as possible out of the girls' space.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Seamus shouted as he stumbled into the boys' common room, followed by Dean and Neville.

Blaise was the first to answer. "Hell if I know. Luna comes dancing through here in her knickers singing about invisible dress robes, and then the Weaslette runs through the halls looking worse than Bellatrix shouting about losing her voice, both without any explanation."

"I was down by the kitchens, looking to get a snack after walking, and Tracy comes in and _kisses_ a bloody elf!" Dean looked repulsed and bewildered.

"And, uh, Hannah kissed me…" Neville flushed as the room stopped and turned their full attention to him.

"That's more shocking than Tracy and the house elf-oof!" Blaise elbowed Draco in the gut at his less than friendly statement.

"Right" Blaise continued, "Obviously something is going on, I say it's time we went and found out what." The rest of the boys nodded and followed the dark-skinned Italian out of the room.

Draco, still annoyed, remained in his seat finishing his glass of Odgen's. None of the boys noticed the oddly shimmering shape waiting outside the portrait, or how the painting remained open for a moment longer than it should have.

Hermione slipped, disillusioned, into the boys' common room. She'd been there before, but never had she felt the need to sneak in. Then again, she had never entered the room with the express purpose of giving one of the males a strip tease. Wishing she'd had more alcohol through the evening, she braced herself and turned towards the fire.

At least Draco wasn't bad looking. With his silver-blonde hair, longer now and ungelled, and his defined jaw and cheekbones, he was fairly attractive. _Wait, attractive? What the hell?_ Hermione Granger was most definitely not attracted to Draco Malfoy. Nope, no, and absolutely not.

Making her way towards him, she disillusioned herself, startling her. "What the fuck, Granger? You and your silly friends can't just barge in here and-"

"This will be a lot easier if you just shut up, Malfoy." She flicked her wand and a soft, rhythmic beat started up. She stood before his chair, swaying her hips gently. Suddenly feeling bold, she reached forward, grabbed his tumbler and tipped the whiskey back slowly, winking at him as she swallowed.

Wishing she'd been wearing something a little sexier than her pyjamas and robe, she slid the smooth floral fabric off her shoulders, leaving her in a burgundy tank top and gold and black short-shorts.

Draco was frozen, eyes flitting up and down her body, from the curve of her his to the small of her waist to her surprisingly ample chest and back down. She climbed onto the large chair, legs bent on either side of his, continuing the move her hips in time with the music. She let one strap of her tank top fall down her shoulder and tilted her head back, as if in immense pleasure.

His breath caught in his throat as he looked up at her, completely sure this was some sort of trick. No way could Hermione Granger, Gryffindor princess, brightest witch of their age, one third of the golden trio, girl he terrorized throughout their childhood, be the beautiful woman dancing above him.

Her hands slid down her own body, toying with the hem of her shirt, inching it up her pale stomach, smoothing it back down, and raising it up again. Her hips swirled in a new pattern, occasionally dipping down and grinding against his now very present member.

He groaned as she ground herself particularly hard against him and finally pulled her tank top off. Ever the Gryffindor, her bra was a dark red with gold accents. Her hair fell in caramel waves down her shoulder and back as she tossed her head. Entranced, Draco raised his hands to touch her chest, surprised when she lightly smacked them and placed them to rest on her thighs.

Godric, he smelled good. And since when had he ever looked at her like _that_? It was like he was truly glad she was there, with him, not just because she was a girl but because she was herself. It was like he actually wanted her, Hermione Granger. It was as intoxicating as the firewhiskey they'd drunk.

Recognizing that she had technically completed the dare, she leaned down, hair's width away from his mouth. Eyes glinting she asked, "So Draco, what will you do to me for disturbing your evening?" Her voice was breathier than she'd expected.

Her words finally registered, and Draco wasted no time, pulling her hips down to his with one hand and tangling the other in her hair before finally kissing her.

He bit her bottom lip and she gasped, giving him entrance to her mouth. She tasted like wine and whiskey and caramel, and some other unidentifiable thing that he accepted as her. His hands roamed her body, unsure of where they'd rather settle. Finally, one hand cupped her right breast and the other moved down to grasp the curve of her arse. She moaned, pulling her hands through his hair and then beginning to work on the buttons of his dark grey dress shirt.

Frustrated with the angle and the confining nature of the chair, Draco wrapped Hermione's legs around his waist and stood, walking them over to the large couch and laying her beneath him. He began an assault on her neck that left her breathless, then moaning as he worked his way down her chest.

They both found themselves undressed in a matter of moments, uncaring of their semi-public shagging venue.

The rest of the boys burst into the girls' common room, intent on getting some answers- only to find it completely empty.

Or so they thought. The disillusioned girls stood around the room, desperately trying to hold in giggles. Luna, who'd been in the loo when the group had realized the boys were about to come in, came skipping back into the room, still clad only in her bra and knickers.

Neville reddened and sputtered, "L-Luna! Where are your clothes- you can't just-"

Luna cut him off with a serene smile. "Excuse me Neville, but I'll stay dressed as I pleased until my goals have been met." Her gaze floated over to Blaise, whose eyebrows rose before he flashed a charming smile.

"Your 'goals'? And what might those be, Luna?" He stepped closer than was politely necessary, and she trailed a finger from his eyebrow to his pointed nose and down his lips.

"I am but a bouquet of peach roses and white violets" She stated as if that made the situation abundantly clear. Only Neville, deep in his studies to become a Herbologist, understood her meaning and flushed.

Noticing the other bo's discomfort, Blaise asked, "What? What did she mean?"

Neville stumbled over the words, "Well, uh, the peach roses usual symbolize p-passion of a, uh, sexual nature, and white violets suggest taking chances, and so I'd think that she meant-"

He hadn't finished before Blaise scooped the blonde up and she'd wrapped her legs around his waist, the pair kissing rather fervently, only pausing so she could pull back and lick the point of his nose.

After they'd shut the door to her room the rest of the girls released the disillusionment, ignoring the shocked boys remaining in the room.

"Finally!" Ginny whooped loudly. "Two couples down, two to go!" The room directed its attention to her. "Right, Neville, Hannah, take a walk to the greenhouses and sort yourselves out."

The pair blushed simultaneously. She took his offered arm and they hurriedly exited the crowded room.

"Okay!" Ginny clapped and directed her attention to Millicent. Pushing the girl towards Seamus, she suggested, "You two should go get snacks from the kitchens for the group. More wine too, if you can get it." She gestured to the empty bottle as way of explanation before basically shoving the pair out of the portrait hole.

"Well," She addressed the remaining girls and Dean, "That's that. Cho, you and Dean might enjoy chatting, but I haven't really considered you as a pair so don't be upset with me if it doesn't work out well." She ended her flippant sentence by flopping onto the couch.

Cho took her advice and sat on the chaise lounge close to the fire with Dean, laughing at his comment about the oddness of the situation.

Daphne and Tracy looked at eachother, then at the ginger on the couch.

"You planned this whole thing, didn't you?" Tracy looked impressed.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Of course I did. You didn't really think I'd want to play a game like that without some sort of ulterior motive, did you?"

The three laughed, and Daphne said, "I really think they botched the whole sorting thing sometimes."

"Well, that was…"

"Fantastic? Unbelieveable? Incredible?"

Hermione smirked slyly up at the blonde reclining across the couch. "I was going to say, that was worth doing again."

Draco didn't need to be told twice.


End file.
